1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous concentration system for volatile organic compounds using a moving-bed reactor that improves the removal efficiency of volatile organic compounds, remarkably reduces the size thereof, and increases concentration ratio, by continuously performing processes of absorbing and removing volatile organic compounds generated in the industrial field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many contaminants are being generated due to concentration of population. Among contaminants generated in such industrial and urban environments, volatile organic compounds (VOC) contain a large amount of substances harmful to human bodies, such as carcinogens.
The volume of volatile organic compounds is reduced using a concentration device, and the volatile organic compounds are separately removed after concentration thereof to make them harmless. However, since the density of the removed volatile organic compounds is not sufficiently high due to their low concentration ratio, auxiliary fuel and a large-sized facility are necessary and the process of treating them is complex.
A rotary absorption rotor is being used as a concentration device for some volatile organic compounds. According to the conventional concentration device, an absorption agent is filled in a cylindrical rotor to perform absorption, removal, and cooling thereof. As one rotor is rotated, the volatile organic compounds absorbed in an absorption region at a normal temperature are moved to a removal region to be removed by air of a high temperature, are cooled by air of a normal temperature in a cooling region by continuous rotation thereof, and then return to the absorption region. The absorption and removal of volatile organic compounds are repeated during continuous rotation of the rotor.
However, the absorption agent needs to have a sufficient thickness in order to completely absorb volatile organic compounds when the air containing the volatile organic compounds passes through the absorption layer of the rotor. In this case, since absorption, removal, and cooling of the volatile organic compounds are performed in one rotor and the removal and cooling regions have the same thickness, the absorption region is not thick enough in consideration of the removal and cooling of the volatile organic compounds. Therefore, since the volatile organic compounds pass through one rotor with the absorption region not being thick, absorption efficiency decreases. On the other hand, since almost all volatile organic compounds need to be removed in the removal region, the rotational speed of the rotor needs to be slow in order to secure sufficient removal time, increasing the period of the entire cycles. For this reason, the size of the absorption rotor and installation and management cost for the device increase.